Gestohlene Ideen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine Pause vollbringt wahre Wunder...


_**Gestohlene Ideen**_

**Unterstützung und Inspiration von der Familie**

Fast schon fluchtartig verliess er die Villa. Die frische Nachmittagsluft, die ihm wie eine Wand entgegenschlug, tat ihm gut. Tief atmete Yusaku durch, ehe er sich eine Zigarette anzündete und losging. Wohin, wusste er nicht. Hauptsache weg aus den Wänden, die ihn zu zerdrücken drohten. Weg aus seiner Bibliothek, deren Bücher ihn geradezu anstarrten und die mit gespenstischen Stimmen sagten, er müsse immer und immer wieder ohne Pause in die Tasten hauen. Er musste weg. Er musste einfach weg.

Der junge Schriftsteller seufzte, als er eine wenig befahrene Strasse überquerte. Ihm schwirrte dauernd eine Idee für ein Buch durch den Kopf, die er aber nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen durfte. Eine Idee für eine Geschichte, die er unter keinen Umständen veröffentlichen durfte.

Yusaku kickte eine leere Coladose vor sich her, ehe er merkte, was er da überhaupt tat. Schnell bückte er sich, hob die Dose auf und warf sie in den dafür vorgesehen Abfalleimer. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne.

Was dachte er sich da eigentlich? Nicht er selbst durfte die Idee nicht in Erwägung ziehen, sondern sein Gegenspieler!

Er brauchte keine neue Idee, die besser war als die des anderen Schriftstellers. Er brauchte nicht etwas anderes zu schreiben. Seine Ideen waren gut genug, und sie waren typisch für ihn. Es waren schliesslich _seine_ Ideen. Aber trotzdem war es ein Wettlauf. Wer als erster fertig wurde, hatte gewonnen. Der zweite würde, sollte er seinen Text tatsächlich veröffentlichen, gleich als Plagiator enttarnt und von der Öffentlichkeit dafür verurteilt werden. Yusaku Kudo war kein Plagiator, so etwas würde er niemals tun.

Auch schrieb er seine Bücher immer alleine. Bei seinem letzten Buch allerdings hatte er des Öfteren Hilfe von einem Amerikaner namens Jack Daniels bekommen, doch dieser hatte nie irgendwelche Ansprüche auf Geld oder Ruhm erhoben. Er hatte nicht mal etwas gesagt, was Yusaku immer sehr freute.

Oft erlebte er, was der Alkohol mit ihm anstellte, er beflügelte seine Phantasie geradezu. Er trank ihn gerne, aber richtig betrunken war er noch nie. Zum Glück auch. Yukiko hätte ihn womöglich deswegen noch umgebracht...

Yusaku seufzte erneut, als er eine weitere Strasse überquerte. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. Aber genau darum steuerte er ja auch auf den Beika-Park zu. Sein erstes Etappenziel war der kleine Weiher, um den er schliesslich gleich drei Runden drehte, ehe er sich, nun ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, auf den Weg in die Mitte des Parks machte, wo sich diverse Sitzbänke und kleine Pavillons befanden.

Die Augen des jungen Schriftstellers verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sich der Parkmitte näherte und sah, dass ausgerechnet auf seiner Lieblingsbank bereits jemand sass. Mit schnellen Blicken sah Yusaku sich um. Weit und breit war kein anderer Mensch zu sehen, alle Pavillons und Bänke waren leer. Nur seine Bank nicht. Yusakus Laune verschlechterte sich noch mehr, und er knurrte. Ausgerechnet die Bank, auf der er bisher immer gute Ideen hatte, sass schon jemand. Der junge Schriftsteller schob seine Brille höher und sah genauer hin. Die Person, die seine Bank besetzte, war eine junge, schlanke Frau, die ihre Haare offen trug. Sie sah scheinbar zu Boden, aber hin und wieder warf sie einen Blick neben sich. Yusakus Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Warum tat sie das?

Nun war seine Neugierde geweckt. Es war doch nur eine kleine Kopfbewegung, die die Frau immer wieder machte, aber trotzdem wollte Yusaku wissen, warum sie ebendies tat. Er trat näher.

Fünf Meter vor der Bank stoppte er. Jetzt sah er, dass neben der Frau ein kleines Kind sass, das sich allerdings nicht bewegte. Yusakus gute Laune kehrte langsam zurück, und seine Wut verschwand zusehends.

Die Frau blickte wieder neben sich, und Yusaku sah endlich deutlich ihr Profil. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er war ganz und gar nicht mehr sauer auf die Frau, denn schliesslich kannte er sie! Und er kannte auch das Kind!

Er hatte sie nur nicht erkannt, weil sie ihre Haare schon seit längerem immer nur als Pferdeschwanz trug. Ausserdem sollte er sich endlich eine neue Brille mit stärkeren Gläsern anschaffen...

Lächelnd schüttelte Yusaku den Kopf und trat schliesslich leise hinter die Bank. Die Frau wandte sich ihm zu und hob den Kopf. Sie war überrascht.

"Yusaku? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und legte ihr Buch, in dem sie bis vorhin noch gelesen hatte, beiseite. "Müsstest du nicht an deinem Manuskript arbeiten?"

Die Stimme von Yukiko Kudo, der ehemaligen Schauspielerin, jetzt Ehefrau eines bekannten Schriftstellers und Mutter, war erstaunt, erfreut aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt.

Yusaku seufzte, lächelte dann aber seine Angetraute an.

"Ich müsste eigentlich, ja", sagte er. "Aber ich brauchte dringend eine Pause. Und du?"

"Es ist so ein schöner Tag, da ist es eine Sünde, ihn zu Hause zu verbringen. Ausserdem musste Shinichi dringend mal an die frische Luft." Yukiko zwinkerte. "Du kennst ihn ja. Steckt seine Nase stundenlang in irgendwelche Bücher und merkt dabei gar nicht, welch schönes Wetter es draussen ist."

"Da hast du allerdings Recht", murmelte Yusaku, stützte sich mit einem Arm auf der Banklehne ab und sah auf seinen sechsjährigen Sohn nieder, der scheinbar völlig ausgepowert neben seiner Mutter sass und schlief.

Yusaku lächelte. So ruhig hatte er Shinichi schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Entweder verschanzte dieser sich gleich mehrere Stunden hinter einem Berg von Büchern, oder er rannte mit lauten "Sherlock Holmes ist der Grösste!"-Rufen durch die Villa.

Aber dank ihm hatte Yusaku schon einige Ideen für Bücher gehabt, die sich alle sehr gut verkauft hatten. Von Shinichi hatte sich Yusaku schon einige Male seine Inspirationen geholt, sein Sohn war also nicht ganz unbeteiligt an seinem Erfolg.

"Wollen wir wieder zurück?", fragte Yukiko leise und sah wieder zu ihrem Ehemann hoch. Der lächelte sie an und nickte.

"Ja. Ich habe zu Hause noch etwas zu erledigen..."

"Na dann los."

Yukiko schloss das Buch, steckte es ein und wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu. Mit leichtem Schütteln versuchte sie, ihn wach zu bekommen, ihre Versuche fruchteten aber nicht wirklich. Shinichi drehte sich grummelnd weg. Jetzt versuchte es Yusaku.

"Aufwachen, kleiner Mann. Komm schon. Wir gehen nach Hause."

"Ich bin nicht klein", murmelte Shinichi sehr schlaftrunken. "Ich bin der grosse Sherlock Holmes..."

"Dann komm, oh grosser Meisterdetektiv. Du kannst zu Hause weiterträumen."

Shinichi gähnte zur Antwort, doch dann war er wieder hellwach. Er sprang von der Bank und griff sofort nach der Hand seiner Mutter, während er seinem Vater seine andere Hand hinstreckte. Shinichi lachte ihn an.

Hand in Hand, den Sohn in ihrer Mitte, begab sich die kleine Familie zum Ausgang des Parks.

Kaum zu Hause angekommen machte Yusaku sich wieder mit neu gewonnenem Mut, frischem Elan und einer alt-neuen Idee, von der er felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass sie seinen Lesern gefiel, an die Arbeit. Er schloss sich in der Bibliothek ein, griff sich seinen Lieblingskugelschreiber und setzte ihn auf ein frisches Blatt Papier, um eine grobe Handlung aufzuschreiben. Dann hielt er noch mal inne, und sein Blick wanderte zum Familienfoto, das seine Frau Yukiko, seinen Sohn Shinichi als Baby und ihn selbst zeigte. Er bedachte die Aufnahme mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, dann begann er endlich die ersten Schriftzeichen zu schreiben.

Bereits kurze Zeit später hatte er den groben Verlauf der Geschichte zu Papier gebracht, jetzt konnte er endlich mit der Hauptarbeit beginnen. Mit schnellen Händen griff er nach seinem Laptop, den er vor seinem Ausflug in den Park noch in die Schublade gesteckt hatte, klappte ihn auf und wartete, bis er das Passwort eingeben konnte. Kaum hatte er die acht Buchstaben eingetippt und die Eingabe bestätigt, schon leuchtete ihm eine Lithografie entgegen, die er sehr gut kannte. Als Desktophintergrund hatte er genau dasselbe Bild gewählt, das schon als Foto auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Auch diesen digitalen Hintergrund bedachte er mit einem Lächeln, dann öffnete er ein neues Word-Dokument und speicherte es sofort ab.

Seine kleine Checkliste, die er vor Monaten schon für seine zukünftigen Werke angefertigt hatte, lag immer griffbereit auf einer Ecke des Schreibtisches. Yusaku zog es zu sich heran und überflog die einzelnen Abschnitte.

Die Idee für das Buch hatte er, eine kleine Zusammenfassung ebenso. Jetzt musste er nur noch alles ausführlich schreiben, und, wenn er den Entwurf fertig hatte, alles durchlesen und die eine oder andere Stelle verbessern. Für diese Arbeit jedoch benutzte er normalerweise seinen Laptop, der das zweitwichtigste Utensil für seinen Beruf war.

"Und los geht's", murmelte Yusaku zu sich selbst und jagte anschliessend den blinkenden Cursor immer wieder über das digitale Blatt Papier.

Nachdem er den ersten Absatz beendet hatte, las er ihn noch einmal durch. Yusaku hatte sich angewöhnt, den zweiten Teil seiner Checkliste erst richtig zu befolgen, wenn der erste Absatz geschrieben war und er ihn für gut befunden hatte. Und das war er auch, wie er freudig feststellte. Der Absatz war sogar sehr gut, er hatte nichts daran auszusetzen.

Ein weiteres Mal sah Yusaku das Familienfoto an und hob dann den Kopf, als draussen vor der Tür der kleine Shinichi vorbei rannte und dabei laut lachte, während Yukikos Stimme nicht belustigt, sondern eher genervt war. Yusaku lachte ebenfalls, dann sah er wieder das Foto an.

_Familie._

Es war _seine_ Familie. Sie gab ihm immer wieder Kraft und trieb ihn zu neuen Höchstleistungen an. Seine Familie stärkte ihm immer den Rücken. Seine Familie war sein Ein und Alles, sein wichtigstes Gut, sein Leben. Und er war stolz darauf, solch tolle Menschen um sich haben zu dürfen. Er war stolz auf sie.

Yusaku wusste nicht, was er ohne sie machen würde, darum tat er alles, um sie glücklich zu machen. Er tat alles für sie, er legte sich sogar mit einem Konkurrenten an.

Er tat es seinem Sohn und seiner Frau zuliebe.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinem gerade erst begonnenen Text. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Sätze und die Satzzeichen. Dann hob er plötzlich den Blick und sah an die Decke.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm etwas ein, was seine Laune noch höher in den Himmel schiessen liess. Er brauchte sich gar nicht zu beeilen, ganz im Gegenteil! Er hatte sogar alle Zeit der Welt!

Yusaku erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch zurück, das er vor ein paar Monaten mit seinem Verleger und dessen Assistenten geführt hatte. Damals hatte er erwähnt, dass er eine neue Idee für ein Buch hätte und auch vorhabe, dieses zu schreiben und es schliesslich verlegen zu lassen. Dabei hatte er gleich eine kleine Zusammenfassung erzählen müssen, aber sowohl sein Verleger als auch dessen Assistent waren begeistert davon.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, war es genau eine sehr ähnliche Idee, die Yusakus Gegenspieler in Erwägung zog. Yusaku hatte den jungen Mann erst vor zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal auf einer Party für Schriftsteller getroffen, bei der auch sein Verleger und der Assistent aufgetaucht waren. Er hatte dem Mann nichts von seiner Idee erzählt, es stand also für alle Beteiligten fest, wer die Idee zuerst geäussert hatte. Hier biss die Maus keinen Faden ab, der Fall war klar. Sonnenklar.

Yusaku lächelte erleichtert.

Sein Gegenspieler war zwar klug, doch gegen seine Erfahrung und gegen den Zufall konnte er nichts ausrichten. Tja, das Schriftsteller-Gewerbe war hart. Sehr hart. Aber fair. Besonders, da sein Verleger ihn bereits für das Buch unter Vertrag genommen hatte und nun alles dafür tat, dass er dieses Buch auch bekam.

Als kleine Garantie, dass auch wirklich nichts dabei schief gehen konnte, beschloss Yusaku kurzerhand, diese Geschichte jemand Besonderem zu widmen.

Lächelnd schrieb der junge Schriftsteller die Widmung auf ein weiteres Blatt Papier, das er später dem ausgedruckten Manuskript beifügen würde.

Er schrieb seine Widmungen immer handschriftlich, denn sie waren, zumindest für ihn, das Wichtigste an der ganzen Geschichte.

_"Für meine Frau Yukiko und meinen Sohn Shinichi."_

Es war eine kleine Danksagung an die zwei Personen, die er über alles liebte und die damals seine Inspiration für dieses Werk gewesen waren.

Yusaku wusste, dass er es dank ihnen und mit ihnen auch schaffen würde, sein Buch zu beenden.

Owari


End file.
